Blood Moon
by BVB Warrior
Summary: When Mapleshade gets an idea of making a prophecy for the Dark Forest instead of StarClan, many rogues are chosen to form ElementClan, led by Elementstar. When the new border is up, tensions rise amongst the Clans. Will the other Clans accept change and ElementClan? Or will Mapleshade's prophecy come true after all?
1. Prologue

**A/N:PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT! I will not accept flames on this story. I know it may sound cliché at first, but I promise it will lead up to something surprising. Enjoy the first book in the Elements Series!**

* * *

Darkness, the tantalizing black swirled hungrily at her paws. She was cursed to remain in the foreboding place for the rest of eternity, a punishment for her sins. Wrath had taken over her mind after her kits were swept away by the murky waters of the stream that had bordered RiverClan in the old forest, and when the putrid fish eaters rejected her. StarClan had abandoned her, and she was hungry for revenge. The Dark Forests army had fallen, leaving her to ponder about the future and how to get back at the Clans.

Licking her lips as if she caught a particularly juicy piece of prey, she thought, _If StarClan can have their prophecies, why can't I make one for the Place Of No Stars?_

Clearly pleased with her 'brilliant' idea, the tortoiseshell sauntered off, looking for someone's dreams to walk in. Not just any old Clan cat though, pampered little kittypets, yet the worst of all. Actually second worst, because it would be impossible to change a Twoleg into a cat. Rogues. Yes, those pitiful whelps will be so desperate for proper food and shelter they would listen to anything she commands them to do. Mouse-brains. But which ones should she pick, still remains a question.

Curling her lip, she thought, _I have to go to that forsaken pool in StarClan territory!_

The thought disgusted her, yet she still lifted her muzzle to sniff the air, smelling for the scent of stone and water and starlight. Finally getting a clear trail, she dashed off into the starless night towards the border. Glancing up at the sky, she could see the bright stars and the moon ahead, and came skidding to a halt where the trees fell away and the stench of StarClan was overwhelming.

The cat carefully sniffed for any fresh scents. None at her exact location, yet some smelled fairly close. The tortoise shell cautiously put a paw over the border, when she heard no angry yowls; she leaped out into the starlight. With an angry flick of her long, slender tail, Mapleshade ran quickly through StarClan territory.

Her ears were pricked for the loud, roaring sound of rushing water. Soon more trees came upon her, yet still unlike The Place Of No Stars. These had whispering branches and soft leaves that sighed in happiness when the wind blew. The she cat inhaled deeply again and was surprised when a powerful scent of cats hit her scent glands.

_ThunderClan and ShadowClan mostly, some RiverClan, and barely any WindClan,_ she guessed based on the landscape.

She made a wide circle around where the scent was strongest. Being caught was the last thing on her mind, and she wanted revenge so bad it _hurt._ Running away from one of the camps, Mapleshade stopped at a stream.

_Is this it?_

It couldn't be, she couldn't hear the water roaring down from the waterfall she heard StarClan warriors speak of when they pass by the border.

Growling deep in her throat, she backed a few paw steps, ran, and then cleared the river in one leap. The Dark Forest cat could see shapes down river, staring at the water.

_RiverClan._

She curled her lip in disgust, and headed on. Maybe the moorland with has the waterfall. Reeds tickled her nose and willows were clattering above her head. This was taking far too long for Mapleshade's comfort, sooner or later someone will pick up her scent trail, and all will be ruined. Her legs ached, and her pads were sore.

Soon the willows thinned out and the reeds turned into long, dry grass. The landscape was open to the sky and others eyes. Taking the risk, Mapleshade stretched up and looked for any stone or water. On the edge of the moor, she saw a hint of gray. Excitement coursed through her and gave her the strength she needed.

Blinded by happiness for once in her life, Mapleshade skidded to a halt and froze when she saw a patrol up ahead. They were carrying rabbits in their jaws and frolicked happily in front of her. One that had a long tail and was black with white spots lifted his nose to sniff the air heavily. He glanced around with amber eyes and turned to his friends.

"Hey, do you smell that?" He asked cautiously.

"Smll wht?" Another asked, slightly muted when she talked around the rabbit in her mouth.

"That weird smell, like darkness or death!"

"Tllstr, y're sch a rbbit brn, thr's nthng hr!"

Mapleshade took the chance to slink away through the grass, and made a beeline across the moorland towards the stone waterfall.

A few moments later she came across the torrent of water leading to the waterfall. She ran excitedly across the edge, nearing the falls a mouse length at a time. When Mapleshade reached the end, water was spraying up and sticking the fur to her sides. The waterfall roared and made her ears ache, she could hardly hear herself think. She slinked behind the cascade of water, not caring if her pelt got wet at that point. Mapleshade impatiently waited for her eyes to adjust to the dim glow in the cavern before exploring. Blinking around, the tortoiseshell made out a trickle of water pouring out of two rocks on the wall.

Following the trail, she could see the misty pool just ahead. Settling down to get slightly comfortable, she touched her mangy, dappled muzzle in the pond. Sleep immediately came to her, and Mapleshade felt as if she were falling through an endless void of black.

* * *

Mapleshade snapped open her eyes, expecting to be back in the cave. Yet instead she was in a forest, with leaves rustling and ivy high over her head. Seeking out her target, she darted ahead when a powerful smell if cats hit her scent glands and almost knocked her off her paws. About twenty cats were ahead muttering and looking at familiar cats with an astonished face, expecting them to be dreaming somewhere else.

A dark tabby stood in the front of the group, and narrowed her dark sea blue eyes dangerously when she saw Mapleshade.

"Who are you, and why are we here?" the cat growled with authority in her voice.

A clear choice for leader in the new Clan she was planning to make tonight.

A fake purr rumbled in the tortoiseshell's throat, "Hello, I'm Mapleshade. Who are you?"

"Element," the tabby growled cautiously, "Now why are we here?"

Murmurs of agreement rippled through the crowd.

"I have conjoined you for a special reason," Mapleshade started, "You all must unite together as one. A common enemy will stand in your way, and loyalty must be made to maintain a strong bond."

"What is you blabbing about, old crow-food?"

Mapleshade hissed inwardly at the rude remark, yet kept speaking. "Rogue will unite as one and nothing will be as it is now, or ever. You must form a Clan, and unite against the Great Four. Power will be endless, and StarClan shall bestow riches among you."

Now the cats seemed in awe. They stared at her as if her prophecy will come true at that moment.

"What kind of Clan? What do we need to do?"

Now Mapleshade purred truly. "Listen to StarClan, and the ancestors will choose your leader and teach you the ways of a Clan."

Element seemed eager, as did the others.

As the dream faded away, Mapleshade whispered, "Choose your choices well. Endless powers await."

* * *

When Mapleshade had awoken, satisfaction had coursed through her that she found the right cats. But when she got up, she stumbled down as if her paws couldn't hold her. She looked at her legs when pure horror made her fur stand on end.

_I'm fading!_

The blankness swallowed up her whole lithe body. Up her legs, back and finally her neck. When it reached Mapleshade's head she let out an ear curdling shriek, then vanished forever, leaving only the echoes of her voice behind...

**A/N: Was it good? Remember, reviews please! I might not update until I at least get a couple. Good night everyone. May StarClan light your path.**


	2. Chapter 1

Element woke up with a shaky start, eyes narrowed against the sun's unforgiving glare. Lifting a tabby paw to wash her ear, she pondered over her dream last night, remembering the whole experience. _I wonder if the others had that dream with me._

Although she saw all of her friends there, it might have been a tough bit of prey she ate with Claw, her brother, last night. Shaking her head as if to clear her conscious, Element padded out to greet the sunshine and new day. Suddenly, an alarm call ripped through the trees silencing the chatter, while Claw ran across the grass, a starling ahead of him.

"Fox-dung!" Claw spat, watching his prey make a hasty get away.

"Bad luck," Element replied sympathetically.

Her brother stretched his claws, scoring long lines in the dirt, "I should've jumped before that."

Blinking, she licked his jet black ears.

"Come on, we'll find more. Don't worry," Element added, and lept out of sight into the tall, lush green grass that tickled their noses every so often. Hard, thumping pawsteps told her that Claw was right behind and gaining fast, until she skidded to a halt in the middle of a meadow. Her black and white brother crashed into her with a _huff. _Element growled and twisted underneath him, "Get off of me, you great lump of fur! How many mice have you been eating lately?"

As the weight vanished from her shoulders, Claw sat back on his haunches revealing soft fuzz. "Hold on, let me count," he mewed and prodded scraps of fur. "One, two, three, four..."

His tabby sister rolled her deep sea blue eyes, "Come on, I smelled thrush over here, and vole. Hopefully we can find something with you crashing around."

They set off in different directions, east and west. Element focused her hunt on the thrush, glad that Claw wasn't there to distract her. But her thoughts were. _What in the world is StarClan? Who or what are the Great Four? Why did I see other, living cats there? Should I confront them?_ _What would be the riches that will be bestowed upon me?_

She shaked her head to clear her conscious, and let the musky, warm smell of prey bathe her pink tongue. Hearing her thrush up ahead, Element dropped into a crouch and carefully pulled herself forward to stalk the piece of prey, currently pulling at a worm. The tabby accidentally brushed against a leaf and winced, looking at the bird. Didn't suspect a thing. Ears pricked, Element bunched her muscles and leapt straight on her prey. She gave it a quick nip after it got over the shock and before it could let out an alarm call. Pleased, she made her way back to the sleeping hollow, where Claw would be waiting.

Element soon found herself back at the hollow, with a thrush and mouse that practically leapt into her paws and begged to be caught on the way. She had made her decision about the dream while walking. _I will ask Claw and Meadow, if they had it too._

Meadow was a pretty blue gray loner with a white under belly, muzzle, and paws. Their mothers were good friends and they were raised alongside each other, even though Meadow is a moon or so younger than them. Claw and Element had played with her as kits, and developed deep respect for each other, Meadow also new about herbs, making it easy to get treated by her old friend when either one of them were injured or sick.

Element settled down in the empty tree stump and waited for her black and white brother, placing her catch proudly by the entrance. Soon, as the sun reached a mouse length beyond its peak, bright yellow eyes poked out through the entrance, a glimmer of amusement twinkled in their endless depths.

"How'd you get here before me? I even took a shortcut, now I'm practically a walking bramble!"

Narrowing her eyes at Claw, she asked "How much did you even catch?"

He slapped down two voles and a mouse in front of her. "That's it."

"You caught more than me."

"Great!", Claw yowled, and pushed the pile of catches together, "We won't even need to hunt tomorrow or so!"

Element dug her fangs into the vole, relishing the easy catches and flavors of the forest. After eating her fill, the light brown tabby started to groom Claw's pelt with long strokes of her tongue. Element hesitated about asking her black and white tabby brother about the dream. This moment was so perfect and peaceful, why ruin it? She growled inwards softly, _You'll never get a better chance than this! Don't be such a mouse-heart. _The brown tabby tried a shaky, casual conversation, "So, did you have any dreams last night, Claw-y?"

Claw stiffened beside her and lifted his head, suspicion etched his features "Why?"

"Just wondering," Element meowed nonchalantly, "so a dreamless sleep, huh."

He sighed, "I don't like it when you lie, Element."

Snorting, she added, "Nor me. Claw, I know you saw the same thing I did."

Uncertainty clouded his intelligent gaze and the tabby murmured, "What should we do?"

Element stared back at her handsome, troubled brother and replied, "I'll talk to Meadow tomorrow, you can come if you'd like. After that, I don't know."

* * *

Element was balancing precariously along the fallen trees that made the hollow to her nest, her ears flat and an impatient glint in her gaze. _Why isn't Claw up yet! _

As she pondered, Claw slid out of the den yawning, "Good morning!"

Element jumped off the ledge and cuffed him around the ears, hard, and hissed, "You lazy old lump of fur! You slept almost until sunhigh! Have you forgotten about Meadow?"

He rubbed his head and pouted, "I'm not old, and that really hurt."

Hissing in exasperation, the she-cat dashed off into the forest, Claw trailing behind her. They headed for the clump of ivy covered bushes Meadow nested in, a sun's movement away. Several times did Element have to growl at Claw to "Hurry up," or "Your trailing behind."

Finally, after a long run they made it. Element deeply sniffed the air, finding it was clogged with the smell of herbs and Meadow. Stepping into the sheltered grove, she called out, "Meadow? Are you here?" A shape stirred at the corner of the dark den, and ears were outlined in the dim glow. "Element, is that you? What's wrong?"

Flicking her long tabby tail for Claw to follow, the she-cat stepped into the gloom with her best friend.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Meadow listened intently at their predicament, and admitted, "Yes, I was there too, as well as my mother and father."

"What does this mean," Element and Claw pleaded for answers.

Meadow looked at them, her light blue eyes glinting despite the low light. "I have walked in my dreams with cats with stars in their fur, if I do it again tonight, then I can ask for answers."

Element sucked in her breath, deep sea blue eyes bulging. "You can choose to walk with this, _StarClan?"_

"Not exactly," Meadow looked down, shiffling her white paws, "they sort of come to me in glimpses, and whispers strange things such as _breeze, Three, Four, and Clans."_

Claw blurted out "How's that supposed to help?"

the light gray blue she-cat stared at him, "I don't know. In the meanwhile, make yourself at home. You can hunt and sleep here."

Murmuring their thank you's, the litter-mates set of into the sunset filled meadow to catch their prey. Element sniffed the air heavily, catching the faintest scent of rabbit. Spotting the creature, she nodded at Claw, confirming an unspoken command. Setting off into position, the tabby she-cat leapt for the meal, sending it squealing and haring straight into her brothers paws. _Wait a second, _the tabby looked at the looming figure with amber eyes up ahead, rabbit in paws.

He was jet black, and had the signs of a hard life. Scars, ribcage showing, and malicious amber eyes. Hopping up immediately, she yowled, "That was my catch! You have no right to take it!"

The tom slunk over and growled, "Oh, yes, I do. I'm a Warrior, I need this more than you rogue."

Spitting, Element stretched her claws and swiped at him. Claw bounded over, pelt blood red in the dark, setting sun. "Element, just leave it! It's not worth our time!"

"No! I set up that catch, it's mine!"

Still flashing her claws, and baring teeth at the cat who referred to himself as a "Warrior". Claw grabbed her and tore her off the amused victim. The black and white tom stood up to match the height of the attacker. "Take the prey and leave, if you need to steal from innocent cats, then you must be extremely desperate to forget honor."

Snorting, the mysterious Warrior cat ran away into the twilight. The pair walked away, mute, until they found a mouse brave enough to cross their path. Element quickly killed it with a sharp nip on the nip, and walked ahead with her catch. She found an exciting looking Meadow staring at her.

"Element, I dreamed!"

* * *

**A/N: So, wrap up. Element and Claw talked to Meadow about the dream, and found a mysterious cat.** **If you can correctly guess who it was, then you receive an internet cookie (Om Nom Nom), and a sneak peek at Chapter 2 or my new story in progress, which takes place after Bramblestar's Storm! BTW, that was a great book :3 Goodnight, may StarClan light your path**


End file.
